Russia x Italy
by Hetalian25
Summary: <html><head></head>Russia has feelings for Italy, but will he earn Italy's trust? Rated T for later chapters. Very bad writing, I'm not the best... Maybe i'll add GermanyxRomano? RussiaxItaly</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is going to be my first fic! Hope you like! I guess it's really boring... I'll put it in chapters!**

I'm Italy! The happy pasta loving... Italian! I trotted around the conference room. That's when of course, Russia walks in, he would make it in first of all the allies. Me, having a good glimpse of the Russian, was super glad I was out in the hall before the Russian saw him. I had to find Germany.

"Hmmm..." I had slipped on my jacket before entering the conference room, and prepared for more of America's yapping, England's weird ass words... That of course, he did have an idea of what they meant, France's annoying laugh, and then Germany's lectures... What a boring day this is going to be..

I was outside talking with Japan about what we are planning to speak of in the **conference.** I had a tingling feeling in my gut. But I ignored it, and continued discussing my ideas.

"Ve~..." I was wandering the house seeing if Germany was anywhere in any room, any room at all! "Veee~ not good..." The only place to check was outside, I then ran towards the front door. I came to a sudden halt. A dark figure appeared in front of me, giving a devilish smirk.

I totally knew Italy was desperately running away from me. I sighed. I do have a thing for the cute peaceful Italian, even though my wishes never come true. Since I was bored I thought I would greet Italy, and possibly have a pleasant conversation with him, and hopefully tell Italy there was nothing to fret! " That's it!" I put on my best smile, and started to walk out of the conference room.

I yelped, I flew backward, landing on my butt. "Russia!?" It was going to be my funeral today for sure. I wanted to scream my lungs out. 'Germany' was the only thing I could think of. I then shriveled up into a ball and begged for mercy. I peeked through his arms to see the Russian frowning, and start walking forwards me. " EEEEK PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST DONT KILL ME-" ... I felt sudden cold arms wrap around him. I slowly opened his eyes to see... Wait, was he hugging me!? I stopped breathing, I could not believe this is actually happening. He was cold. Really cold. Like snow. I reached my arms around his neck and hugged him.

I wanted to cry, why do they cringe up in fear and beg for their lives? I wanted to just turn and leave, for some reason, I couldn't. I walked towards him instead. I don't know why, I just won't stop. Before I could get my mind into focus, I hugged him. He was trembling. Then, instantly he stopped. I thought he would thrash me off, or punch me, at the least if he was brave enough to do so. Unexpectedly, he hugged me back. I was wide-eyed. A tear fell down my cheek, wait, is this what crying is? Water coming out of your eyes? I been "crying" blood. Sudden warmth crept up on my body from the young Italians body. "Warm..." Was all I could say.

I don't know why I'm not scared, or trembling anymore. I felt protected, and safe. His coldness went away, I feel his heart beat. Warm, smoothing, rhythmical beat. It seems, he is in love? With who? Wait, no way... Please... Not me!

HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR! I'll make the next chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**lets do this!**

It was the next day, I was next to Germany walking down the corridors, talking about pasta. Well, tried to talk about pasta, the "incident" that occurred yesterday with Russia kept slipping into my mind, Germany looked at me puzzled. "Are you ok, Italy?" I had to lie for, whatever reason. "y-yeah! I was just thinking of pasta!" He looked away "hm... Ok." He didn't seem to buy the whole lie, but enough for me to breath normal again. Russia loves me... But why? I need these questions answered.

Italy was acting weird ever since last night, he kept looking off into space, or mumbling to himself, i know something happened last night, and I need to know. I keep peeking at him, seeing any lies in his face. I wasn't getting anything so I asked if he was ok, there it was, the lie.

I felt warm... That is not normal. I'm in my room, pacing from the coffee table, to the wall, and I knew I made a mistake. I then thought about what happened last night, I blushed. I swore to myself. What was it anyway that made me like the Italian? I thought very hard on that question, in that moment, I hear footsteps coming toward my door. I waited patiently for whoever was going to come through the door. Suddenly the door was rammed open, it was Italy.

I'm sure Germany is suspecting a little suspicion of me, I'm sure of it. I'm not the best lier, so I improvised. "I know! I'll go make pasta! See you in a bit Germany!" I trotted away, not looking back. I don't remember where Russia's room is, which I know Russia would be in his room. Well, I hoped he was. I looked through all the doors one one half of the hallway, so I went all the way back and checked the other side. I was being as sneaky as a could to open the doors, but I was too impatient, so I ran and barged through the doors, until I finally went to the next door, and slammed it open, I was exhausted, finally I found him.

He ran away like that, I know he wasn't going to make pasta. Was he hiding something from me? Does he not want to be next to me? I followed him, he seemed to look for someone... But who? He looked through some empty doors, and then he sighed, and started... Breaking down the doors. I don't know why it was so necessary to do such a thing. "Good thing it's not my house."

"Italy!?" I was... Shocked. It actually just startled me that he broke the door. "Why do you love me." He asked, "..." I was slow to answer that question. I sat on the edge of my bed. He joined me, and asked again. "Why do you love me, Russia?" Why did I? I think I can answer that now that I can see his cute little figure. He is beautiful, everything about him is beautiful, his skin, hair, and eyes. I couldn't help myself, I needed him, I wanted him. "Russia?..." I pounced on him, pinning him down onto the bed, I held his arms above his head. He looked terrified. "IM SORRY FOR BARGING IN! PLEASE DONT HURT M-" I used my free hand to cover his mouth, only to hear his muffled pleas. I went down to whisper in his ear, "just one" he then stopped yelling, staring into my eyes, he was sobbing. Tears ran down his tomato red face, I moved so close to his face, that our noses were touching, I removed my hand that was muffling his little sobs, and lightly rubbed my lips on his. My heart was beating so fast, it hurt. He looked surprised, he slowly opened his mouth as if to speak. No, that was not it at all, he slowly moved his face toward mine, and kissed me.

I was kissing him... I closed my eyes and tasted vodka from his lips, I felt his hands go up my white t-shirt, I blushed and whimpered at the feeling of his cold hands. We separated lips, taking breathers, he then trailed kisses down my neck, I kept squirming under him, I place my hands on his chest. He then looks into my eyes. "Ya теьба люблю." I don't know Russian, but I do understand the words coming from his heart. Then the unexpected happened, I noticed a figure watching from the door. "Crap.

**You must wait for the next chapter! SORRY! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm using my iPad to write these stories, so it might glitch and stuff... I'm still learning how to use this whole thing... Anyway, I'm back. TTWTT**

So this whole spying on Italy idea, made my life worse. Italy was kissing Russia! What is logic anymore? I couldn't move, I felt anger towards the Russian. I clenched my fist. Italy saw me first, he was wide-eyed staring directly at my eyes. Russia shook his head in disappointment of my intrusion. I wanted to scream, I wanted to break him in half. But I couldn't. I tried to move forward, but something stopped me. So I left to find Japan.

I was still on top of Italy, looking away at the wall, biting my bottom lip. I felt as if I were on fire, I wanted to smash Germany out the corridor windows. I had to suppress my anger, though Italy did break the door. "I'm sorry, this is my fault..." I was still idiotically looking at the wall, I push myself back into a sitting position, Italy, pushes himself up also. "It's ok..." He looked like he was going to burst into tears. He looked so adorable, I hugged him, holding his head onto my chest.

Germany just walked away, I started breathing normally again. I then thought, I may have had a thing for Germany, but him finding Russia and me about to move to the extreme step made me want to go in a corner and cry, but Russia then hugged me. He was a bit cold... I felt bad for Russia. Everyone, especially me, was afraid of Russia going to torture all of us. We were wrong, he was just defending himself, like all of us! All of us are cruel, we tortured, and raped... It's still not changing, it might never change. I started sobbing into his jacket as he held me tightly into his chest. What a normal life i had. Friends, Pasta, warm skies. And Russia had hell all around him. No friends, coldness and darkness. Fear. Ever since the cold war started... Russia changed. A scar gashed into his life. i can't imagine the pain he must've felt. I drenched his coat of tears, feeling such guilt in my twisted gut.

I didn't actually have a clue where Japan might be... I looked at the guest room he usually rested in, unluckily, he wasn't there. So I sighed, and went out walking through the huge corridor. It was evening. I should just go and rest, but something was nagging me... And I don't know what it is. I don't even want to know. I see someone walking down toward me, I slightly squinted. It was Romano.

I cleaned off Italy's tears, and a little snot from his puffy red face. I think either he was so embarrassed, or just scared, that he sobbed in my jacket. Then suddenly the same stupid question that came up ever since I experienced war, kept repeating in my head. What is it like to have a normal life? I chuckled. Italy then looked at me, sniffing. Italy did have a rough life with war, but everything else was just care free, warmth, and love. I kept blushing when I took a look at his face. I wanted him to be mine forever, just Him and Me, alone forever. Holding hands, and telling each other how much we love each other. I know this could never be true. And I felt cold again.

Russia was deep in thought. I wanted to tell him that I wanted to go look for Germany, but at the same time I just thought it was just suicide. I wiped the remaining tears from my face. At the same time, started feeling sleepy. I took a peek at Russia's face. He was looking like a sad puppy that was looking at its dead parents. I leaned on his arm, my eyes felt heavy, I then gave a whisper, "Ti Amo..." And closed my eyes for a long siesta.

"Ehhhh..." Romano stared at me as if I were a bug inside his royal castle. "Ugh, have you seen my brother Potato Bastard?" Should I tell him or not?... I think it would be a really bad idea to tell Romano, he would swear a swear more worse than that swear. "No." That was all I actually could think of saying to him. "Tch, get out of way then stupid Potato Bastard!" Geez, harsh. I moved out of his way, as he stomped down toward near Russia's room. I can't do anything about it. So I speed walked away so I won't hear Romano's screaming to death.

**Well, I thought this was a really good place to end this chapter. idk, I'm sorry for such a retarded delay, im very not... Smart. Hehe...**


End file.
